Falling
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: When Ikki falls off a roof during a robattle with Kam, he disappears. Erika goes back to America and then comes back again to find that Ikki was never found. So she goes to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**I fell really sick, so I think I might hurt someone. :D Like Ikki maybe...**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

It was a dark, rainy day. Ikki was challenged on the roof of a three-story building. I was there as well. Medabee was dusty; he had just come back out after five years. Brass was still in my basement. We had given up on medabots back then. I had left to become a reporter in America. I came to visit Ikki and Zuru, since I was on a break. I laughed right away. Ikki was dating Karin? When did that happen? This town had changed a lot. I got lost on my first day.

When Ikki got challenged, it was my last day. It had started to rain several hours before and hadn't let up. I had spent the night at Ikki's. When he got the letter, he had gone to a shed he had in his backyard. I watched him from the porch as he got Medabee out of the shed. I sighed as he put the metal in the robot. He sighed and said something. Medabee nodded and the two were smiling at each other. Then they left the house. I followed.

I found the two at the top of a three-story building. I glared at the guy who was robattling Ikki. It was Kam. It had been a while since we had seen him. By now the robattle had started. Zuru joined me.

"What's happening up there?" He asked. I sighed.

"I don't really know." Then it happened. Ikki was on the edge of the roof. Kam was laughing. Zuru stepped forward.

"Ikki!" Then Ikki was falling. He didn't scream, just fell. Then I found myself screaming his name.

Searches latest a month, but he was nowhere to be found.

So I went back to America.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE. <strong>_

Dreams are the only things I can hold on to. That and memories. I dream of Ikki and Medabee and then of Henry. My dreams were confusing at first, but I think that I just miss the past. I would wake up crying about Ikki and how he died. I decided that I would go back to Japan again. This time I might stay.

I arrived to find Rintaro and Kantaroth waiting for me. I frowned. I miss Ikki. Kantaroth reminded me of Medabee. I sighed and smiled, then waved at him. He turned and smiled, then waved back. I walked to him and smiled.

"How's it been Rintaro?" I asked.

"Fine, but Ikki's still… You know… Missing." I didn't say anything.

"Lets go." I muttered. Rintaro nodded. We left the airport and made our way back into town.

* * *

><p>This time I stayed at Zuru's. He seemed upset. I was looking though some old pictures when I heard someone slam a door. I sat up. In the room I stayed in, I could always hear the TV running. They left it running all day. They had to have a huge power bill.<p>

'_Kilobots have been discontinued for years now, but they have came back as new, less powerful beings. They were used for evil purposes, but for some reason that part didn't change. Buildings have been destroyed. People have lost their lives. All bodies have been found other than one boy named Ikki Sukiyaki Tenryou.'_

My eyes filled with tears.

'_All we can do is hope that they don't destroy everything. This is Rile Summers reporting to you from the Kilobot story down town.'_

I started to cry at that. I didn't really want to remember about Ikki. I decided I would go on a walk. A long walk.

When I got out of the room, no one was around. I wondered if Zuru was ok. I left the house.

My walk brought me to a shed in my old back yard. My house had been abandoned after a while, so I think Brass is still in that shed. I remembered the combination and opened it. Then I opened it. I coughed. It was dusty. I walked into the shed and smiled.

"Been a while Brass." I said as I saw her in the back. I took out my medawatch and placed Brass's metal back in.

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut. Zuru wasn't in a good mood when he found out that Kilobots were back. He sighed. He heard Erika leave. Where was she going? He decided to follow her, not as his self.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt like I was being watched. Why anyone would want to watch me take Brass back out was something I couldn't explain. We talked for a while and decided to go find Medabee.<p>

After all, only Ikki was said to be dead. Maybe Medabee was still out there!

* * *

><p>He had never seen this much blood. He felt faint. Was it the blood lost or lack of food and water? He didn't know. He had lost track of time. He wanted to find someone, but he didn't know how much longer he could last. How he had lost blood wasn't a mystery. He remembered falling and instead of falling all the way down, He hit something pointy and sharp that made him start bleeding. He found his self in the forest before fainting. He didn't know how he got there so fast with his side like it was. He sighed and closed his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>We started at the forest. I found a red trail. I was a little scared, but I kept walking. When I got to the end I gasped. There he was.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>END OF CHAPTER ONE<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't been up to writing this until now. **

**Enjoy.**

_**TWO**_

* * *

><p>I wish I could tell you I ran to get help or carried him to a hospital myself, but in truth, I just stood there. Brass tried to get my attention, trying to snap me out of shock. Her battery died and her metal fell out. That got my attention. I fell to my knees and stayed there as it started to rain. I grabbed Brass's metal and placed in into the metawatch.<p>

"Stay down girl." A voice said. I turned to see a man pointing a gun at me. Kam appeared from behind him.

"Hello Erika." I glared at him.

"I thought you were my friend!" He just laughed.

"Not likely." He answered. He kept talking, but I was watching Ikki. Kam noticed him. "You found Ikki." He smirked. "Good. Now I can kill him." My eyes widened.

"No Kam!" I cried. "Don't!" The man pulled the trigger, but the bullet hit something else.

"Roks!" Zuru called as he ran in. Kam smirked.

"The whole gang's right here." He said. "You guys can all die together. No one will know that you guys ever lived." Kam looked at the man. "Take care of the boy first, since he's close to dying anyways." I was scared. Scared wasn't a great feeling. I could tell Roks couldn't defend Ikki or Zuru anymore. We were doomed. I crawled over to Ikki and hugged him. I cried into his shoulder. He was dying because I wasn't smart enough to stop him from going to that robattle. I was about to die for looking for him. Zuru was about to die for ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

My life sucks doesn't it?

I heard the man pull the trigger, but no one yelled in pain.

"Out of bullets?" Kam muttered. I sighed, glad. "That's something that can be changed easy." I looked up to see the man grabbing another gun from his pocket. My eyes widened.

"E-Erika?" I looked down to see that Ikki was awake. He sat up and I let him go. He looked at Kam as he stood up. Kam glared.

"Ikki. Still have some fight?" He asked.

"Maybe." He said with a smirk. "Maybe not. Depends. Do you have some fight?" He asked. Kam glared.

"I don't know what you mean. I always have some fight in me!" Ikki smirked.

"We'll see." He glared at Kam. "This is between me and you Kam. Take the gun from you guard and aim at me. See if you can get me." I looked at him, scared. He smirked. "Are you man enough?" Kam glared.

"Of course I am!" He growled. The man held out his gun and Kam snatched it. He aimed it at Ikki. Ikki placed his hands in the air.

"I'm waiting." The two stared at each other. Then Ikki looked at the ground and smirked. "Thought you weren't." Then Ikki gasped. Kam had shot, but had not hit him. The bullet had hit me. Kam's eyes widened as I fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Hold on!"<p>

"Please don't die!" I could hear them, but I didn't know who was calling to me. I was in pain. Where was I?

"Ikki get back in there! You're going to lost to much blood!"

"I've already have!"

"Ikki!" My eyes opened and I sat up, but regretted it right away. I groaned. I could see Zuru sitting in one of the chairs. He had fallen asleep. My mother and father were on the couch asleep. Ikki much of left to go to get his self healed. I lie down and close my eyes.

"Erika?" Zuru whispered. I opened my eyes to see him over me.

"Hey." I muttered. He smiled.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks." He walked toward the door.

"I'll be back later." I sat up again, closing my eyes in pain. He looked at me. "Erika! Lay-"

"Please stay with me!" I called. Zuru sighed.

"I got to check on Ikki. Your mother and father are leaving later and I'm going to watch you." I nodded. Then I laid down and sighed.

Zuru came back and my parents left leaving Zuru and me alone. Zuru moved a chair next to my hospital bed and held my hand.

"How's Ikki?"

"He's out again. The doctors had to give him a lot of blood." I nodded.

"You're not going to leave right?" He sighed and smiled.

"Of course not." I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't planning on Erika getting shot. I wanted there to be some love between her and Ikki or her and Zuru. She'll have sometime to spend with Ikki when he heals.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I really want to finish this. So enjoy! ~**

_**THREE**_

* * *

><p>I groaned and sighed as I walked the hallway of the hospital. I had got past Zuru and two sleeping nurses. Who knew people worked at this hour? I sighed as I held my stomach in pain. I really wanted to check on Ikki. The hospital was scary at night. It made it worst that it was raining and thundering outside with the once in a while shot of lighting. I had checked the last door on the hall to find out that Ikki was on a different floor. Crap. Sighing, I went to the double doors just to find them locked. I decided I would go back to my room. I turned around and started walking the way I had come. I slightly screamed when I saw the lighting hit right outside the window. Gosh that was close. I wondered what they did to people who wandered their halls at night. Would they kick me out if they found me? The thought made me shiver as I walked. Then I stopped. I was lost wasn't I? I knew that this hospital had changed since I was living here. I should have known I would do this! So why did I leave?<p>

* * *

><p>Zuru rubbed his eyes as he sat up. His eyes widened.<p>

"Erika?" He jumped up and ran out of the room. He stopped and looked around right after he got out of the room. He decided he would find her, even if he looked all night.

"Staying in one place should help, but I really need to find my room." I muttered. The pain was getting bad and I felt like I was going to black out. I could feel the blood ruining the hospital gown. I sighed. Now I knew why Zuru told me to stay put. I would just bleed again. I saw someone in the darkness. I couldn't tell who it was, but the person had a gun in their hand. I was going to die wasn't I? Maybe that was the real reason I was to stay put. The darkness took over. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the bullet coming for me.

* * *

><p>Zuru sighed as he ran. He was afraid that something had happened to her. He stopped when he saw the man from the forest pointing his shiny silver gun at something. Zuru turned to see his target was Erika. His eyes widened and he ran to stop the man. The man shot, but it missed her as she fell to the ground. Zuru tackled the man and took the gun. He took the bullets out. Before he could do anything, the man had got up and punched him. Zuru fell. He groaned, hitting his head on the nurse's station. He still had the empty gun in his hand. One of the nurses at that station had saw part of it and called the police.<p>

They arrived and arrested Zuru. Zuru didn't try to get loose. He just watched as a nurse carried Erika to her room. He didn't know what to do now. The man had been asked to go to the station with Zuru and he went. His medawatch was taken and the police had searched his pockets only to find his hat and cape. The officer who found the items looked at Zuru with a confused look. Zuru said nothing. He didn't even think that the police knew who he was. He was the son of the famous Zora. It wasn't like they cared anyways. They didn't look though the man's pockets, which made Zuru worried. Then they took the two to another room to question them.

* * *

><p>I woke up alone. It made me panic. I sat up, ignoring the pain. A nurse raced into the room.<p>

"Erika dear lay back down!" I looked at her.

"Where's Zuru?" The nurse looked nervous.

"Well honey, he tried to kill you last night." My eyes widened at the news. I just couldn't believe it. Why would he, unless he tried to stop the man from the forest? I tried to get out of my bed, but the lady made me stay. I glared at her, hoping that Zuru was ok.

* * *

><p>He was not ok. The police weren't listening to anything the teenaged boy would say. They believed everything the man wasn't saying. He hadn't talked once. The police just nodded like he was saying something. Zuru sighed. This was pointless! Zuru glared at the police.<p>

"He hasn't said one word!" He growled at them. They all looked to him. "Why don't you believe me? I haven't done anything! Why would I try to kill Erika if I was in love with her?" He blushed when he realized what he had said.

"Boy, we heard what happened from the-"

"Nurse who was asleep most of the time! I tackled the man and took his gun! Why don't you believe me!"

"If you didn't want to be charged, you should of left the situation alone."

"Erika's my friend." Zuru said, calming down. "I was protecting her. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing." He stiffed up, seeing the man loading a gun in his pocket. The police looked at Zuru, wondering why he seemed so stiff.

"Don't move or the boy dies." Zuru heard in his right ear. The police gasped as the man stood, holding the gun to Zuru's head. The man told him to stand, so Zuru stood. The two made their way out of the station. Zuru hoped he would get out of this alive.

* * *

><p>"How much h longer do I have to stay here?" Ikki muttered as he watched the roof of his room. He didn't want to stay here much longer. It was getting boring staying in a room alone. All he had was his medawatch, since his mother sent Medabee's body off to the shop along with Brass's. Ikki sighed.<p>

_Maybe you should get more sleep. _Medabee's voice called from the watch. Ikki sighed.

"That won't make the pain leave." He said. Ikki sighed and closed his eyes, but opened them right away. "I can't sleep. All I see is that man shooting Erika." He muttered. Ikki held his arm out to see a bunch of scars from the ends of the building he had hit on his way down. He could feel his self-falling again. He had nightmares about falling, robattling, and Kam. He wondered if Erika was ok. She had got shot because of him. Ikki heard a gun shot. He got up, but then fell back onto his bed. He sighed.

Zuru was pushed to his knees. He had nothing to protect his self with. _This is it._ He thought.

"Spare him for now." Zuru looked up to see Kam. He held Zuru's things. "Catch." Zuru caught his things and quickly placed on his medawatch. When he looked up, Kam and the man were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyeh. XD <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. Something happened to me personally that made me change my username and delay things. I'm getting slow and in depression sometimes. So sorry if I take forever.**

**I was known as MSCS. So it's still me. Don't worry!**

* * *

><p>"Z-Zuru!" I called as he entered my room. I jumped up and hugged him. His face was really red. I wondered what had happened at the station.<p>

"You have a visitor." Zuru muttered. I let go of him and went to sit in my bed.

"Who?" Two people had walked in after Zuru. "Karin and Koji?" Karin gave a smile.

"Hey Erika." She said with a smile. Koji just waved. I waved back.

"Have you two seen Ikki yet?" I asked. "Is he ok?" Karin looked at me.

"We haven't seen him yet." She responded. "His parents wanted to be alone with him." I sighed and nodded.

"Did you meet Zuru?" I asked. Karin nodded.

"We met a couple minutes ago." Karin said. Koji had started to talk to Zuru. "The doctor said you can get out of the hospital Tuesday!" I smiled.

"Yes!" That was the happiest news I had got all day. I smiled and laid back down. Only three more days in the hospital. I can handle that.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find Zuru asleep. He was sitting in the chair he hadn't moved back. I blushed. He had my hand in his. I didn't notice until now, but after last night, they had changed my gown. I sighed and laid down, watching Zuru sleep. He muttered something. I couldn't understand what he said. He looked so peaceful. I went though his hair with my fingers, but stopped when it looked like he was going to wake up. I looked toward the window to see we had slept from lunch [AN: That's when Karin and Koji came] to dinner. The clock under the TV said it was midnight. I must have been tired. I looked at Zuru again. I nudged him carefully. He woke up and looked at me. I could tell he was tired.<p>

"Are you ok sleeping like that?" I asked. Zuru sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to hurt myself like that." He muttered, letting go of my hand and getting up. "I'll lay on the couch if that makes you feel better." That didn't make me feel better.

"Can you sleep in the bed with me?" I asked with a blush. I moved over. The hospital bed was big enough for Zuru, Ikki, and I to fit in. Zuru sighed and nodded. He got in and placed a pillow he had taken from the couch under his head. He took the blanket I was using and covered both of us up. He turned to face me and I could barely tell his face was red. Mine had to be. I smiled and closed my eyes. His hand met mine as we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ikki knew he was dying. He knew he was when his parents came in and tried to talk to him, but he couldn't hear them. He had noticed last night that he couldn't hear Medabee after he had told him he needed sleep.<p>

He was going deaf.

"Crap." He muttered to his self. There were so many things he wanted to do in life.

He was also wondering how he could be going deaf when all he did was fall off and building and almost bleed to death.

Gosh how he wished he could see Erika.

Ikki closed his eyes and sighed, hoping he could live to face another day.

* * *

><p>The young man sighed as he swept. It was normal for him to be doing that, but it was tiring after a while. Why his boss didn't hire anyone else, he had no idea. He looked up to see three younger kids running into the building he was trying to clean.<p>

"Henry!" One called and the man looked up.

"What is it Samantha?" He asked her. She was the only girl out of the three and she spent her time bossing the other two around.

"I-Ikki has been found!" She answered. Henry dropped the broom.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He's at the hospital!" He sighed. The four left the Hop Mart.

* * *

><p>My face turned red again. I had woke up to find my head on Zuru's chest.<p>

"You're awake!" Zuru whispered. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled at me. We sat like that until the nurse came into the room to check my blood pressure. The nurse was a bit shocked when she found us like that. I sat up and held my arm out as she quickly did what she had to and left. I noticed that she seemed to not trust Zuru. I wondered why. I laid down and he did the same. Zuru looked at me. He smiled and I smiled back.

_Two more days after today._ I thought. _Then I can get out of here and see Ikki!_

* * *

><p>I had fallen asleep again and woke up again. I guess my body really needs sleep. I looked around, but Zuru wasn't there. I sighed. I wonder where he is? I sat there, waiting for Zuru, but he didn't return. I was worried about him.<p>

Zuru sighed as he was pushed forward.

"You wanted to see me… Kam?" He asked. The boy in front of him smiled.

"Yes I did. I'm glad you're agreed to come, but why are you dressed like your old self? You look like the Mystery Medafighter again." Zuru sighed.

"I've been planning to come like this, so if someone I know spots me and goes to Erika, she won't know it's me. I can't worry her." Kam sighed.

"I understand." He said. "I wanted you here to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why are you protecting the girl? My hired killer did say that you said that you love her. Is it true?" Kam asked. Zuru blushed.

"I want to know something before I tell you. Why are you trying to kill us?" Kam smirked.

"Well because you guys are some of the only medabot users left. If you haven't noticed, Kilobots have started becoming their old selves again. Of course they have emotions like Blakbeetle, but this." He said, holding up a remote. "Will get rid of those emotions just by pressing the button." Zuru looked at the remote.

"That all?" Kam smiled.

"Basically my plan." He said. Zuru glared.

"We'll stop you somehow." Kam laughed.

"Sure Zuru."

* * *

><p><strong>Ikki is not dying. His body is slowly shutting down to heal itself. So when I write the next chapter, I might be skipping some days.<strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
